Escapando de la realidad
by TrisChiba
Summary: A quien no le gustaria escaparse de la realidad y encontrar a la persona indicada en esa aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Escapando de la realidad**

Usagi POV

Me encontraba frente al espejo observando detnidamente el reflejo, se supone que la chica de ahi soy yo, pero ella luce tan hermosa, tan segura de si misma que me cuesta trabajo creer que ese es mi reflejo. Hoy es la boda de una de mis mejores amigas, Mina la siempre alegre. Por fin había llegado su gran día, ella se había encargado de supervisar hasta el más minimo detalle, todo había se hizo acorde a los deseos de mi amiga, claro que no iba a querer complacer a la modelo más famosa de Japón y a su adinerado prometido. Kunzite es uno de los empresarios más afamados y adonerados de Japón y conocio a Mina hace dos años en un desfile que su empresa se encargo de organizar para un acto benefico.

Sin duda eran el uno para e otro, aunque la verdad son completamente distintos yo creo que eso es lo mejor de su relación por que se complementan, sinceramente creo que mi amiga no puedo encontrar a alguien mejor que él.

Continuo observandome en el espejo, la verdad es que Mina tenia toda la razón del mundo, me veo bastante bien en este vestido, es azul turquesa strapless, el largo me llega arriba de la rodilla, va entallado y comienza a soltarse a la altura de mis caderas, mi cabello va recogido en una coleta. Bueno creo que ser la dama de honor no es del todo malo.

Voy en busca de mi amigaya que la ceremonia esta a punto de empezar, la ceremonia tndra lugar en la playa al atardercer asi que hay que ir a presionar a Mina por que sino perderemos el atardecer.

Toco a la puerta.

-.- Pasa.- responde Mina en tono jovial.

-.- Estas lista?

-.- Amiga muero de los nervios.- Y pone su mejor cara de puchero.

-.- Tranquila Mina, no hay por que estar nerviosa, te ves hermosa y el hombre que te esta esperando en el altar esta perdidamente enamoado de ti y te ama infinitamente asi que no veo el por que de los nervios.- Le respondo para tranquilizarla pero mis palabras estan llenas de verdad.

-.- Tienes razón amiga, vamos! Por cierto te ves muy guapa, seguro que sales de mi boda con galán.

-.- Mina que cosas dices!

-.- Soy la diosa del amor y se que no me equivoca, es mas estoy segura de quien será el afortunado.

-.- Ay Mina por favor! .- le respondo rodando los ojos. - Mejor vamos o perderemos el atardecer.

-.- Si tienes razón pero no ignores lo que te digo.- Me dice muy seria.

Nos colocamos en nuestros lugares para poder recorrer el camino que llevara a mi amiga con la persona que más ama. Puedo observar a el resto de mis amigas con su srespectivas parejas, a decir verdad yo soy a unica que no tiene pareja ni nada que se le parezca, a veces ese hecho me pone algo triste pero trato de buscarle el lado bueno.

Al final del pasillo puedo ver a Kunzite, se ve nervioso pero emocionado. A su lado se encuentra un pelinegro bastante guapo, supongo que es Mamoru el padrino, debido a su ocupada agenda y a que cubria a Kunzite en los viajes de negocios para que el pudiera estar a lado de Mina, nunca se presento a ninguno de los ensayos. Mina tenia razón al decir que es un bombon.

Comienzo a caminar por el pasillo, me coloco en mi lugar y veo entrar a la novia en todo su espledor, mi amiga luce simplemente hermosa.

La boda transcurre sin contrratiempos, de vez en cuando siento la mirada del pelinegro sobre mi pero trato de ignorarla por que no se por que pero me pone sumamente nerviosa.

Los tortolitos terminan la ceremonia con un dulce beso y con el atardecer de fondo, seguro que las fotos saldran geniales.

Comiezo a caminar detras de los novios cuando escucho una voz por demaás varonil.

-.- Me permites. - me dice el pelinegro extendiedome su brazo.

-.- Si .- respondo apenas en un susurro.

Mamoru POV

Mi amigo esta sumamente nervioso trato de calmaro dandole una palmadas en el hombro y en ese intante comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial, y entonces una belleza rubia enfundanda en un vestido azul comienza a caminar hacia nosotros y para mi fortuna no es la novia sino la dama de honor. Según lo que me conto Kunzite ella debe de ser Usagi la mejor amiga de su casi esposa, la verdad es que si es muy bella como me había dicho mi amigo.

No puedo apartar mis ojos de ella duarnte la ceremonia, algo de ella me tiene atrapado y debo de descifrar que es. Al termina la ceremonia comenzamos a camina detras de los novios y se me ocurre algo.

-.- Me permites. - le pegunto extendiendo mi brazo para que ella lo tome.

-.- Si .- susurra.

Toma mi brazo y caminamos detrás de los novios, al llegar al final del pasillo nos encntamos con todos los invitados dispuestos a felicitar a los novios.

-.- Usagi .- la llama una chica castaña, con unos 5 meses de embarazo. La rubia voltea a ver a la chica y le sonrie.

-.- Makoto .- le responde, voltea a verme y me sonrie, es una sonrisa tan calida que ni siquiera se como responder a ese gesto.

-.- Hasta luego.- me dice con esa misma sonrisa y se safa de mi brazo, es extraño pero siento que me hace falta ahora que se ha ido con sus amigas.

Observo como se acerca a otras tres chicas, para después ir todas juntas a felicitar a la novia. Yo me acerco a mi amigo para felicitaro y darle un fuerte abrazo, ahora voy con Mina que sigue atrapada en los brazos de la chica castaña.

-.- Mina, felicidades.- le digo ella sonrie, se safa del abrazo de su amiga y se acerca a mi.

-.- Mamoru que gusto que pudiste llegar a tiempo, no sabes lo felices que nos hace a Kunzite y a mi que estes aquí.

La abrazo y respondo. - Como crees que faltaria a una celebración tan importante, tú bien sabes que Kunzite es como mi hermano.

-.- Lo sé.- me responde.- Ahora es tu turno, así que hazme el favor de no dejarla ir.

-.- ¿De que hablas? .- pregunto algo confundido

-.- Mamoru .- me hace señas para que me acerque a ella, lo cual hago.- Yo se que esa rubia amiga mia y tu son el uno para el otro asi que no pierdan la oportunidad.

-.- Que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos.- escucho la voz de mi amigo.

-.- Nada amor, solo le estaba dando algunos consejos a Mamoru.- responde la rubia y besa a mi amigo.

Veo como Usagi y sus amigas se acercan nuevamente.

-.- Mamoru pemiteme presentarte a mis amigas.- me dice Mina miestras comienza las prsentaciones.

-.- Makoto .- la chica castaña y embarazada.- Rei .- una linda pelienegra.- Amy .- una chica tierna y al parecer algo timida.- Y a Usagi ya la conoces.- y mi hermosa rubia me sonrie.- Chicas el es Mamoru el mejor amigo y socio de mi querido Kunzite.

-.- Mucho gusto .- dcen todas al unisono.

-.- Que comienze la fiesta! .- dice Mina muy alegre mientras camina asi el lugar donde se llevara acabo el gran evento.

Desafortunadamente al llegar a mi mesa me doy cuenta de que me encuentro del otro lado donde se encuentra mi rubia tentación. En verdad esa mujer es tan hermosa, ese vestido acentua perfectamente sus curvas, la veo platicar con un chico rubio, espero que no sea su novio o algo asi. Por lo que puedo notar comparte la mesa con sus amigas y las respectivas parejas de estas, veo como se acerca la castaña y el rubio se le vanta inmediatamente de su lugar para cedercelo a la vez que posa un beso en sus labio, que bien no tiene nada que ver con mi hermosura, es el esposo de su amiga.

La cena comienza y con ello el brindis, así que tendre que decir algunas palabras para los novios. Pero primero es el turno de la dama de honor.

Usagi POV

Ay no tendre que hablar enfrente de toda esta gente pero todo sea por mi amiga asi que me levano de mi lugar para dirigir unas palabras a los novios.

-.- Mina, Kunzite que puedo decirles para mi ustedes son a pareja perfecta, son tan diferentes Mina tu eres un torbellino, siempre alegre y llena de energia, siempre haciendo amigos y hablando con todo mundo. Kunzite tu siempre tan serio y correcto, que a veces no tengo ni idea de como le aguantas el paso a Mina, pero yo creo que eso es lo mejor de ustedes son tan diferentes que se complementan, no importa que loca idea tenga mi amiga tu siempre has estado para ella. Recuerdo claramente el día que tuviste que viajar desde Londres solo por que mi amiga tenia una ligera gripe y queria que estvieras a su lado y si eso no es amor entonces no se que es. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Por fin termine espero que mi discurso no haya sido del todo malo.

-.- Ahora es el turno del padrino Mamoru Chiba.- dice una voz al fondo.

Mamoru POV

Amigo que te puedo decir, desde la primera vez que viste a Mina tu mirada tomo un brillo especial y aún sigue ahi y se que seguira por mucho tiempo, por que en Mina encontraste la mujer perfeca para ti. Ustedes encontraron lo que todos deseamos encontrar algún día de nuestras vidas, a la persona que podemos amar sin miramientos y la que nos ama de la misma manera. Mis mejores deseos.

Escucho como todos aplauden y una suave me lodia comienza a sonar, así que los novios van a la pista para comenzar el baile. Veo como Usagi se aleja y comienza a caminar en dirección a la playa.

Usagi POV

Después de escuchar el discurso del padrinoy escuchar la musica decido ir a la playa, no es que no quiera presenciar el primer baile de los novios, solo que la nostalgia se comienza a apoderar de mi junto con algunas lagrimas traicioneras.

Llego a la playa, me quito los zapatos y comienzo a caminarhacia el mar. La luna se ve hermosa, y el sonido de las olas me tranquiliza, me acerco solo un poco mas a la orilla y tomo asiento en la arena.

Dejo que caigan algunas lagrimas y me pregunto por que yo no he podido encontrar a esa persona, tendre algo de malo o simplemente es mala suerte, o tal vez el momento no ha llegado. Seco las lagrimas y contemplo la hermosa vista frente a mi, la luna, las estrellas, el mar que mas se le puede pedir a la vida teniendo algo asi frente a ti.

-.- Puedo - escucho de nuevo esa voz y me tiemblo un poco, volteo y lo veo parado a lado mio, tan guapo no se como describirlo este hombre es perfecto y esos ojos, por dios son como el mar en este preciso intante un azul tan profundo. Lo unico que puedo hacer es asentir.

Mamoru POV

Tomo asiento a su lado, parece que ha estado llorando y me gustaria saber cual es la causa de que esta bella mujer derrame lagrimas.

-.- Es una noche hermosa no crees?

-.- Demasiado hermosa.

-.- Y por que estas acá sola, no deberias estar con tus amigas?

-.- Solo quería contemplar este hermoso paisaje. Y a ti que te trae por acá?

-.- Vi que te dirijias hacia la playa y pense no puedo permitir que a esa hermosura le suceda algo por andar sola.- le respondo mientras la veo fijamente y ella se sonroja.

-.- No te preocupes se cuidarme sola.

-.- Eso no lo dudo pero me gustaria hacerte compañía sino te molesta.

-.- No me molesta.

Y el silencio nos invade pero no es un silencio incomodo, aprovecho para observarla detalladamente. Simplemente es hermosa. Desde donde estamos se escucha perfectamente la música, así que creo q no estaría mal bailar ya que es una hermosa melodia.

-.- Bailas? .- le pregunto mientras le tiendo mi mano.

-.- Por que no.- responde ella con esa hermosa sonrisa y toma mi mano, me levanto y le ayudo.

Quedamos frente a frente, tomo sus manos y las coloco en mis hombros, ahora coloco mis manos en su pequña cintura y la acerco a mi hasta que nuestros cuerpos hacen contacto. La siento temblar un poco pero no se si de deba al frio.

-.- Tienes frio? .- niega con la cabeza pero no dice nada.

Comienzo a bailar lentamente y ella sigue mi ritmo, se siente tan bien tenerla en mis brazos es como si este lugar le perteneciera solo a ella. Recarga su cabeza en mi pecho y comienzo a bailar mas lento creo que ya ni nos movemos de nuestro lugar. Me acerco y deposito un beso en su cabeza, ella levanta la mirada y me pierdo en esos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, sus labios entreabiertos me piden a gritos besarlos pero no se si haré bien.

La contemplo unos segundos y no resitos más, me acerco a ella lenamente y como veo que ella no se mueve aprovecho antes de que se arepienta y la beso.

N/A: Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, así que por favor dejen reviews para saber lo que opinan. Será una fic corto tres capitulos maximo, asi que es muy importante su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

Escapando de la realidad

Capítulo 2

Serena POV

Me quede perdida en sus ojos azul profundo, lo vi acercarse a mi, cerre los ojos y senti sus calidos labios sobre los mios, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo coloque los mios alrededor de su cuello.

El beso comenzo lento lleno de ternura y se fue tornando más y más profundo, senti su lengua jugar con la mía y como me pego mas a su cuerpo, yo me encontraba perdida en un mar de sensaciones, aunque no conocía a Mamoru tenía la sensacion de conocerlo de hacia mucho tiempo, me sentía segura y protegida entre sus brazos.

El beso se fue convierto en pequeños roces entre nuestros labios, nos separamos, él coloco su frente sobre la mía y se quedo mirandome directo a los ojos, yo solo pude sonreir, acaricio mi mejilla suavemente con su mano y no dijo nada. Se separo de mi y se sento sobre la arena, indicandome con su mano que me sentara, iba a sentarme junto a el pero me detuvo.

-.- No ahi no, aquí sera mejor.- dijo al tiempo que separaba su piernas y abria asus brazo para de yo me sentara en ese lugar. Me ayudo a sentarme, recarge mi espalda en su pecho, y el me rodeo con sus brazos.

El silencio nos inundo pero no era incomodo, era un silencio acogedor, como si por primera vez en mi vida estuviera en el lugar y momento correcto. Él comenzo a besar mis hombros y yo recarge mi cabeza en su hombro, cada beso que me daba producia una sensación distinta cada una mas agradable que la anterior, tome sus manos y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y senti como sonrio mientras depositaba un beso en mi cuello.

Cuanto tiempo llevabamos así no tenía ni la menor idea, pero de repente recorde que yo debía de estar en la boda de mi amiga, levante mi cabeza de su hombro y abri mis ojos.

-.- Tenemos que regresar, no es así? .- me pregunto y pude ver un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-.- Pues deberiamos, somos los padrinos.- conteste pero no muy segura de querer regresar.

Se levanto y me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Caminamos de regreso tomados de la mano por alguna extraña razón tener esa cercania con él se sentía natural, no importaba el hecho de que practicamente lo acababa de conocer.

Antes de llagar a un punto donde alguien nos pudiera ver me detuve y el se giro para verme, tome su rostro entre mis manos, me pare de puntitas y lo bese rapidamente. Al llegar al lugar donde el festejo estaba ocurriendo solte su mano, le sonrei y camine hacia donde se encontraban mis amigas.

-.- Usagi, donde te metiste? .- me pregunto muy seria Rei.

-.- Fui a caminar un poco.- respondi esperando que mis amigas no se dieran cuenta de que mentia.

-.- Vamos a bailar Usa.- me dijo Andrew esposo de mi amiga Makoto.

-.- Vamos.- respondi.

La fiesta trancurrio llena de alegría y buenos momentos, Ami había atrapado el ramo hecho por el cual los chicos molestaban a Ziosite y provocaban que mi amiga se sonrojara.

No sabía que pensar a cerca de Mamoru, después de que nos separamos en la playa no intento acercarse a mi nuevamente, podía sentir su mirada la mayor parte del tiempo pero aún así nunca se acerco, bueno debía de verle el lado bueno pase un momento muy agradable pero era hora de olvidarme de ello.

La fiesta termino cuando los novios comenzarón a despedirse ya que partirian a la mañana siguiente rumbo a Europa para pasar ahí su Luna de Miel. Y como Kunzite era dueño del hotel nos obsequio el hospedaje del fin de semana aunque no entiendo por que si los festejados son ellos, pero como una oportunidad así no se desaprovecha me diriji hacia mi cuarto después de despedirme de los novios y desearles buen viaje.

Me econtraba en mi cuarto ya en mi pijama, cepillando mi cabello cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Quien podría ser digo son las 4 a.m. y mis amigas seguro no eran por que ya les habia dado las buenas noches.

Mamoru POV

Como llegue hasta aquí aun no lo entiendo, tal vez era necio de mi parte por que después de que Usagi se separara de mi de ese modo, estaba casi seguro de que no tenia oporunidad con ella, pero aún así aquí estoy tocando a su puerta.

La puerta se abrio lentamente y pude ver como sus bellos ojos azules se abrian enormemente al verme frente a ella, además de sus bien torneadas piernas ya que su pijama se componia de un diminuto short y una playera de tirantes, Dios esta mujer de verdad que es hermosa, respire profundo para calmar mis nervios.

-.- Mamoru.- dijo muy bajito.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y esa era una pregunta que ni yo mismo sabía como responder.

-.- Usagi, tal vez esto te parezca muy loco por que hasta para mi lo es pero te escaparias conmigo.- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo, seguro me tomaria por un loco, psicopata, depravado y de más.

-.- ¿Escaparme contigo, a donde? .- pregunto vsiblemente confundida.

-.- No pienses que estoy loco por favor. Lo que sucede es que yo a diferencia del resto de los invtados pasaré e fin de semana en una isla como a 20 minutos de de aquí, es mi refugio secreto y la verdad es un lugar muy bello y pense que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme. Puedes avisarle a tus amigas para que te sientas más segura, ¿qué dices?

Se quedo muy seria y yo entre en pánico, seguro que cerraria la puerta en mis narices y luego llamaría a seguridad.

-.- Si.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Pero ¿que necesito llevar? Oh por Dios! Dijo que si de verdad que hoy he tenido mucha suerte.

-.- Pues lo que trajiste para pasar el fin aquí, o si crees que necesitas algo más dime y lo conseguiremos.

-.- Dame 10 minutos para alistarme, ay no! ya me viste en pijama.- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se escondia detras de la puerta.- Regreso en 10 minutos.- y desaparecio tras la puerta.

Nunca 10 minutos se habían convertido en una eternidad para mí, pero como dicen siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Así que trato de pensar en negocios para mantener mi mente ocupada mientras espero a este hermoso angel.

-.- Listo.- la escucho decir y me giro hacia ella.

-.- Pues vamos.- Tomo su maleta y con mi mano libre su mano, ella sólo me sonrio y nos encaminamos hacia el lugar donde la lancha espera por nosotros para llevarnos a la isla.

-.- Buenas noches señor Chiba, señorita.- dice uno de los empleados del hotel.- Hacia la isla Gea señor?

-.- Si por favor.- respondo mientras ayudo a Usagi a acomodarse en el bote.

-.- Y esa isla es tuya? .- me pregunta mi hermosa rubia.

-.- Si, pertenecía a mis padres y ahora me pertenece a mi.- creo que esta vez no pude ocultar la tristeza que me invade cada vez que recuerd a mis padres, por que ella me vio fijamente.

-.- Ven aquí .- me dijo, yo me acerque y tome asiento junto a ella.

Sin saber por que me recoste en el sillón donde estabamos sentados y coloque mi cabeza en su regazo, ella comenzo a acarciar mi rostro y mi cabello. Supongo que para nadie es un secreto que los padres del famosos empresario Mamoru Chiba murieron en un accidente automivilistico, pero normalmente puedo esconder muy bien mis emociones, supongo que esta vez falle.

-.- Señor hemos llegado.- escuche decir al capitán del bote.

-.- Vamos.- dije y me separe del regazo de Usagi.

Bajamos del bote, tome su maleta y su mano nuevamente, y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la casa.

-.- Señor regreso por usted el domingo por la noche.- me grito el capitan.

-.- Así es capitán.- respondí pero segui caminando.

Llegamos a la casa encendi las luces de la estancia y observe el asombro de mi pequeña rubia.

-.- Wow es realmente hermosa, pero que no hay nadie aquí?

-.- Gracias. No la verdad es que cuando vengo a este lugar me gusta estar completamente solo, es como si me escapara de la relidad, vengo aquí para estar tranquilo para poder pensar y serenarme. Vamos te enseño tu cuarto y asi aún no tienes sueño te doy un tour por la casa.

-.- Esta bien, así que escapamos de la realidad. Eso me gusta.- dijo para si misma.

Llegamos a uno de los cuartos de huspedes que por cierto era uno de mis favoritos por que después de mi cuarto y el de mis padres es el que mejor vista posee.

-.- Es realmente hermoso.- dijo Usagi mientras recorria la habitación. Yo deposite su maleta en uno de los sillones.

-.-¿Tienes sueño o te doy el tour? .- le pregunte, y vi como ella se dirigia hacia la cama.

-.- Espera primero debo probar algo.- me dijo y se avento a la cama, la vi rebotar y sonreir.- Es genial creo q dormire bien aquí. Ven debes probar.- me dijo y se hizo hacia un lado de la cama.- Pero debes rebotar eh!

-.- Ok, aquí voy.- dije y corri para aventarme a la cama, como un hombre de 32 años en su sano juicio podía hacer esto, aun no le entendia pero la verdad es muy divertido.

Al caer yo en la cama y obviamente al ser más pesado, vi como mi pequeña reboto y comenzo a reir a carcajadas.

-.- Tú fuiste la que dijo que debía rebotar eh! .- dije riendo al gual que ella.

Cuando dejamos de rebotar, nos giramos para quedar de frente, se veia tan hermosa sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por tano reir. Me acerque y la bese, ella hundio sus dedos en mi cabello mientras yo la tomaba de la cintura para acercala mas a mi cuerpo, deseaba sentir su calor cerca de mi.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras nuestros besos se volvian mas apasionados, sentí como sus pequeñas manos se colaban debajo de mi playera y recorrian mi abdomen y pecho, bese su cuello y la escuche suspirar. Meti mi mano bajo su playera para acariciar su espalda y acercarla mas a mi. Sentí la redondez de sus senos ahora pegados a mi pecho y la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Baje mis manos por su plano abdomen hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans y lo desabroche, levante su playera para descubrir su abdomen y la recoste boca arriba, bese su abdomen hasta llegar al inicio de sus jeans coloque mis manos en sus caderas para asi poder despojarla de sus jeans, ella me ayudo levantando sus caderas y en un rapido movimiento se los quite. Comencé a besar sus piernas desde su tobillo hasta llegar a sus caderas, su tanguita azul sería mi perdición, esta mujer es simplemente hermosa.

Tomo si cara y me acerco a ella para besarme, comenzo a quitarme la playera y despues desabrocho mis jeans, yo ayude mas que gustoso para que ella pudiera despojarme de mis prendas. Se sento a horcajadas sobre mi y comenzo a besar mi cuello bajando por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi ombligo, regreso a mi cuello y senti como sus uñas pasaron suavemente por mi pecho y fue ahi cuando lo supe esta mujer sería mi perdición.

La tome suavemente por las muñecas y la gire de modo que ahora era yo el que estaba encima de ella, bese su oreja y ella levanto sus caderas, gemi ante el contacto y ahora fui yo el que pego sus caderas a las de ella. Pude sentir su calidez y seguro que ella pudo sentir mi excitación por que de sus labios se escapo un gemido, continue besandola hasta que ella se separo repentinamente de mi, lo cual me sorprendio, me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-.- Señor Chiba creo que debemos dormir, esta a punto de amanecer.

-.- Esta bien.- respondi algo frustrado y comence a levantarme de la cama para ir a mi habitación pero sentí su delicada mano tomar la mía.

-.- ¿Te quedas conmigo? .-pregunto algo nerviosa y me hizo espacio para que me acostara junto a ella.

Me volvi a recostar en la cama y la atraje hacia mi, rodee sus hombros con mi brazo y ella recosto su cabeza en mi pecho, acaricie su brazo le di un beso en la frente.

-.- Que te parece si vemos el amanecer.- ella sonrio y afirmo con la cabeza, como las cortinas estaban corridas podiamos observar perfectamente como el sol salia por el horizonte a traves de los enormes ventanales que poseia la abitación.

Ella se levanto, me dio el beso mas dulce que jamás me hubieran dado.

-.- Buenas noches.- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, había lago más en su mirada pero no sabía como interpretarlo, se recosto nuevamente en mi pecho y observamos el amanacer. A los pocos minutos senti como su respiracion se hacia mas lenta, baje la vista para verla y me di cuenta de que el sueño la había vencido.

Mientras la observaba pense en su tacto contra mi piel, generaba tantas emociones era como si yo le perteneciera a esta mujer. También pense en las palabras que me había dicho Mina como estaba ella tan segura de que terminaria junto a Usagi aunque estoy casi seguro de que esta no era la manera que ella había imaginado, si se enterara de que estuve a punto de hacerle el amor a su amiga a solo unas horas de conocerla seguro me mata tal vez no.

Hacerle el amor, repase nuevamente esas palabras en mi mente, y de algo estaba seguro a esta pequeña y hermosa rubia le haría el amor, por que no sería solo sexo el estar con ella iba más allá, le perteneci desde el momento en que la vi caminar hacia el altar y supe que deseaba estar con ella, compartir con ella, ahora solo me falta averiguar que es lo que ella piensa. Y pensando en lo que se convertiria en mi pequeño y adorado tormento el sueño se apodero de mi.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

N/A: Bueno pues aquí el nuevo capitulo, tenia la idea de que fueran dos capitulos pero la inspiración me invadio y serán tres asi que espero que este capitulo les guste. Por favor dejen reviews para saber que piensan, cualquier duda o sugerencia son bienvenidas.

Muchas gracias a SalyLuna, Carmenn, shessid y Glaen por sus reviews, espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Escapando de la realidad

Capítulo 3

Usagi POV

Desperte y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que Mamoru no se encontraba en la habitación, me levante de la cama y camine hacia el ventanal para observar el mar.

-.- Mi reino por tus pensamientos.- lo escuche decir y me gire para verlo.- Hora de desayunar princesa.

Observe el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y me rei, era mas de medio día y nosotros apenas ibamos a desayunar.

-.- Ven acá.- me dijo mientras palmeaba la cama para que me sentara a lado suyo.

-.- Uh que bien desayuno en la cama. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-.- Fruta picada, hot cakes, yogurth, leche y café.

-.- Que rico se ve todo, ¿tú lo preparaste? .- pregunte con algi de curiosidad.

-.- Pues claro quien más que yo, no es por presumir pero tengo buenas habilidades para la cocina.

-.- Gracias.- le dije mientras besaba rapidamente sus labios, me sentia algo mal por haberlo dejado a medio camino ayer pero no iba a ser tan fácil, digo me tenía que dar a desear un poco o no? Después de todo ya me había escapado con él, de menos haría que le costara un poco de trabajo.

-.- Pues a desayunar.- dijo y le dio un sorbo a su enorme taza de café.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras él me hacia preguntas respecto a que cosas me gustaban y que no, de como había conocido a Mina y al resto de mis amigas, donde vivian mis padres, parecía que quería sacarme toda la información que pudiera respecto a mi persona. De verdad era un hombre bastante agradable y por demás interesante.

Yo no me quede atrás y pregunte cuanto pude, me conto que al heredar muy joven la enorme fortuna de sus padres y al ser hijo único, no le quedo más remedio que volverse algo desconfiado y frio, por que sentía que todos de acercaban a él por su dinero, también me dijo que al conocer a Kunzite eso cambio, ellos se conocieron en la Universidad y decidieron hacer negocios juntos, ambos tenian muy buenas ideas y fue como poco a poco se convirtieron en los empresarios más jovenes y famosos de Japón. Platicamos de tantas cosas que con cada nuevo desubrimiento sentia que me enamoraba más de este hombre.

-.- ¿Quieres ir a la playa? .- me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

-.- Siiii!.- respondi emocionada.

-.- Traje tu maleta para acá, así que mientras tu te cambias yo ire a dejar esto a la cocina y regreso para cambiarme, esta bien?

-.- Me parece perfecto.

-.- El baño esta por allá y hay toallas en un mueble que esta ahí dentro.

Dicho esto salio de la habitación con las cosas del desayuno, fui al baño saque una toalla y me di un rapido baño, me puse mi traje de baño, un bikini negro. No sabia si ponerme la una playera encima o no, pero al final decidi ponermela, una playera de tirantes cruzados gris larga. Trenze mi cabello y sali en busca de mi pelinegro favorito.

Al salir del baño vi que Mamoru se encontraba parado frete al ventanal con la vista perdida, se veia tan bien solo tenia puesta su bermuda playera color negro, su torso estaba descubierto dejando ver lo bien formado de sus abdominales, su cabello aun tenia algunas gotas de agua, señal de que el también había tomado un rapido baño.

-.- Estoy lista, nos vamos.- dije sacandolo de su ensoñación, volteo a verme, sonrio y extendio su mano para tomar la mia y sin decir nada más salimos de la habitación rumbo a la playa.

Caminamos por la playa tomados de la mano, en silencio pero se sentia tan bien estar asi que tuve miedo de hablar y romper la magia que nos envolvia.

-.- Aquí, este es el lugar perfecto.- solto mi mano y coloco las toallas que trai en la arena.- Ven aquí, no quiero que esa hermosa piel sufra a causa del sol.- me dijo mientras me mostraba la bottella de bloqueador solar.

Me acerque a el y me beso, después puso una generosa cantidad de bloqeador en su mano y empezo a untarlo en mi espalda, Dios me encantaba sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo. Me giro y comenzo a untarme bloquedor en mi pecho, paso su mano delicdamente por mis senos para cubrir con bloquedor lo que mi bikini no cubria, bajo por mi abdomen, se detuvo ahí y beso mi ombligo.

-.- Tal vez algún día.- dijo demasiado bajo pero lo pude escuchar y beso mi vientre.

-.- ¿Me decias?

-.- No, nada.- fue lo que me respondio.

Al terminar de poner bloqueador por todo mi cuerpo ya que no me dejo que yo lo hiciera, me paso la botella para que yo le pusiera bloqueador. Tuve que hacer que se sentara por que no alcazaba a poner bloqueador en los hombros. Nos quedamos sentados tomando el sol y platicando, de verdad este hombre me tenía fascinada, tal vez Mina tuviera razón y el estar con un hombre rico y poderoso no era tan malo. Y no lo digo por su dinero, sino por que el no me tenía miedo y con esto me refiero a que a él no le importaba que yo tuviera un puesto directivo en la empresa donde trabajaba hecho que a muchos de los hombre con los que habia salido los intimidaba, con él podia ser yo sin temor a hacerlo sentir menos, de hecho yo le platicaba de mis ideas y el me animaba o me daba aun mejores ideas, este hombre es simplemente genial.

-.- Vamos es hora de meternos en el mar.

-.- Bueno pero yo solo me quedo en la orilla.- respondi algo apenada.

-.- No me digas que te da miedo el mar Usako.

-.- No es solo que prefiero estar cerca de la orilla.- me soprendio el modo en que me llamo pero me gusto como sono.

-.- Anda vamos.- me dijo y me tomo en brazos para llevarme al mar.

-.- No, no, no. Solo en la orilla, por favor.- le dije mientras colocaba mis brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-.- Si estas conmigo nada te pasara no tengas miedo.- y pude ver la sinceidad de sus palabras a traves de sus ojos.

Nos adematramos en el mar y yo no solaba mis brazos de su cuello, cuando senti que no tocaba el fondo me abrace mas fuerte a él, no es que fuera miedosa pero el mar me imponia por eso siempre trataba de no alejarme mucho de la orilla.

-.- No pasa nada Usako, aquí estoy.- rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me beso.

Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la playa y regresamos a la casa por que ya teniamos hambre, Mamoru preparo una cena excelente y después de haber visto una película decidimos que era hora de toma un baño para deshacernos completamente de la arena.

Fuimos directo al cuarto de Mamoru, él comenzo a saco ropa de uno de los cajones y camino para salir de la habitación, yo pense que mi resistencia había llegado a su límite, deseaba a este hombre más que a nada en este mundo.

Tome su mano y el volteo a verme algo confundido, yo no dije nada pero comence a caminar hacia el baño, él me siguio sin decir nada. Ya en el baño abri la llave para que comenzara a salir el agua caliente, él se acerco a mi, me beso y comezo a desnudarme, cuando me encontraba como dios me trajo al mundo él se quedo observandome provocando mi sonrojo.

-.- Eres hermosa.

Se desnudo y yo quede atonita ante semejante visón, este hombre es simplemente perfecto. Tomo mi mano y nos metimos bajo el agua. Me abrazo, beso mi frente y nos quedamos asi sintiendo el agua caer sobre nuestros cuerpos. Nos bañamos, uno al otro sin decir nada , al salir el seco mi cuerpo y me envolvio en una toalla. Me dio una toalla para secar mi cabello y él se cubrio enredando una toalla alrededor de su cintura, termine de secar mi cabello y salimos del baño.

En la habitación quedamos frente a frente, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, me beso con toda la ternura del mundo y después con toda la pasión contenida desde la noche anterior, yo deje vagar mis manos por su abdomen y pecho mientras las suyas deshacian el pequeño nudo que sostenia la toalla en mi cuerpo, senti la toalla caer a mis pies y sus manos vagar por mis costados, mientras seguiamos besandonos caminamos hacia la cama, me rocosto lentamente en ella, se coloco sobre mi y comenzo a besar mi cuello, con su mano comenzo a acariciar mi seno para después dejar a su boca la lengua jugar con mis pezones, cada caricia que me bindaba hacia arder mi piel y suplicar por que continuara con esta hermosa tortura.

Sus besos fueron trazando camino hasta llegar a mi ombligo, continuo bajando hasta depositar un beso en mi zona mas intima, yo gemi ante la sorpresa pero el continuo dejando a su lengua pasearse por la zona mas seminsible de mi cuerpo, yo ya no podia más después de que el hombre se había dedicado a llenar mi cuerpo con sus besos y caricias, ahora la tortura aumentaba y yo necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi.

-.- Mamoru.- dije casi sin aliento, él volteo a verme y sonrio cual niño travieso.

-.- Dime hermosa.

-.- Te necesito.- dije, el se acerco para besarme y susurro a mi oido.

-.- Dime que necesitas.- dijo en una voz pecaminosamente sexy.

-.- Te necesito, te necesito dentro de mi.- senti como mis mejillas ardian a causa del sonrojo q me provoco hacer esa petición.

Él me beso y senti como entro en mi de un solo golpe y yo emiti un sonoro gemido, se quedo quieto unos segundos esperando a que yo me acostumbrara a él, comenzo a a meoverse lentamente y fue aumentando el ritmo, con cada estocada hacia a mi cuerpo vibrar. Con mi piernas rodee su cintura permitiendo que llegara más profundo dentro de mi, aumentando así el placer q me invadia. Sentí en mi vientre esa extraña sensación de cosquilleo, sabía que estaba cerca de alcanzar el climax y lo bese, el comenzo a moverse mas rápido dejandome ver que él ya también estaba cerca. Senti mi cuerpo temblar, aprete mas el abrazo que le daba con mis piernas y creo que enterre mis uñas en su espalda.

-.- Usako.- dijo en un gemido dando una ultima pero fuerte estocada, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y escondio su rosto en mi cuello, puede escuchar lo agitada de su respiracion mientras besaba mi cuello.

Se levanto para poder verme, se quedo muy serio y me miro a los ojos.

-.- Te amo.- el azul profudo de sus ojos me dejo ver que no mentia.

-.- Yo también te amo.- le respondi y por primera vez en mucho tiempo esas palabras salian desde el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que no tenia por que tener miedo por que el me correspondia.

Mamoru POV

Desperte sientiendo su delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos, abri los ojos, ella se encontraba dandome la espalda pero su mano estaba entralazada con la mía, bese su hombro y me vinieron de golpe los recuerdos de la noche anterior, perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces habiamos hecho el amor, dormiamos un poco y yo la despertaba llenandola de besos por que quería hacerla mia de nuevo, continue así toda la noche hasta el amecer pero comprendi muy a mi pesar que debia dejar descansar a su pequeño cuerpo.

Esta mujer me tenía maravillado, no solo era hermosa y con un cuerpo de muerte sino que además es muy inteligente, perseverante e independiente. Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella, todas a las que conocia no se comparaban con ella en lo más minimo, su pequeña cabecita estaba colmada de ideas sorprendentes, mientras platicabamos en el desayuno y en la playa me sorprendia de con cada comentario que me hacia. Y de una cosa estaba seguro el te amo que le dije la noche anterior era la verdad, se que no le puedes decir a una persona te amo con apenas conocerla pero con ella todo era distinto sabía que queria pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, quería ver a mis hijos crecer en su vientre, seguro que se vería hermosa embarazada, sabía que queria pasar el cada uno de mis días cuidando de ella y haciendola feliz.

Comence a acariciar suavemente su abdomen y a besar su cuello y hombro, la senti temblar y me di cuenta de que había despertado.

-.- Buenos días.- me saludo y se giro para verme.

-.- Buenos días princesa.

Me beso y de nuevo comence a hacer su cuerpo mio, llenandola de besos y caricias. Me adentre en su cuerpo de una sola vez sintiendo su calidez, era como si su pequeño cuerpo estuviera echo para embonar perfectamente con él mio. Dejamos a nuestros cuerpos danzar por no se cuanto tiempo más hasta que mi princesa se percato de la hora, ella se encontraba recostada sobre mi con sus brazos en mi pecho, recargo su barbilla sobre sus manos y dijo:

-.- Amor, ya te diste cuenta de la hora.

-.- No, pero aún es temprano o no?

-.- Señor Chiba son las 5 de la tarde. ¿ A qué hora vendran a recogernos?

-.- A las 7, lo que quiere decir que tenemos dos horas para alistarno y comer algo.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde, tenía a mi pequeña sin probar alimento desde la cena del día anterior y por mucho que me gustara hacerle el amor tenía que cuidarla. Nos dimos un rapido baño, preparamos las maletas y bajamos a la cocina.

Prepare algo rápido pero nutritivo para que pudieramos comer. Me iba a sentir culpable si a mi pequeña le sucedia algo a causa de que mis hormanas parecian las de un adolescente.

Nos sentamos en la sala a ver la tv mientras llegaban por nosotros. Ella se acomodo en mis brazos y como a los 15 minutos el capitán del bote toco a la puerta para avisar que ya era hora de regresar.

Llagamos al puerto y nos dirigimos a mi carro, coloque su maleta en la cajuela y le abri la puerta para que subiera. El camino a su caso lo hicimos en silencio, supongo que ella tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, yo me encontraba seguro de lo que queria pero no tenia idea de que pasaba por su cabeza.

La acompañe hasta la puerta de su departamento, ella abrio la puerta y fue entonces cuando hablo.

-.- Gracias! Me gusto escaparme de la realidad contigo, pero es momento de regresar a la realidad.- me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y desaparecio detras de su puerta.

Me quede ahí parado sin saber que hacer, no me dio oportunidad de decirle nada, acaso pensaria que solo la use el fin de semana, que era un maldito que solo la uso para tener sexo, que pasaba po rla cabeza de mi princesa para que me dejara de ese modo. No sé cuanto tiempo tarde tratando de descifrar que había sucedido pero no yo no iba a permitir que se escapara de mi tan facil y menos sin saber que pensaba. Así que toque a su puerta.

Usagi POV

Al cerrar la puerta fui directo a mi cama a llorar un poco este hombre era maravilloso pero yo no pertenecia a su mundo, no como Mina que podía estar con gente como ellos por algo se había casado con Kunzite, ella es una supermodelo pero yo soy una simple mortal, pero aún asi fue lindo escapar de mi realidad a lado de Mamoru Chiba. Además era mas que obvio que yo no le interesaba para algo más por que ni siquiera intento detenerme cuando cerre la puerta, bueno de menos tendría buenos recuerdos y una historia que contarle a mis nietas.

Como a los 20 minutos de despedirme de Mamoru, el timbre sono. Me levante seque las lagrimas de mi rostro y me dirigi a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla me encontre con Mamoru que sin decir palabra se adentro en mi departamento. Yo no supe que hacer así que solo atine a cerra la puerta y de repente senti sus manos en mi rostro y sus labios se estrellaron contra los mios, trate de evitarlo pero me rendi ante su beso, se separo de mi y recargo su frente en la mia, sus manos seguian en mi rostro.

-.- Quiero que formes parte de mi realidad.

-.- Yo .- trate de hablar pero no me dejo terminar.

-.-No tengo ni idea de por que te despediste de ese modo de mi, pero si crees que solo te utilice o que mi idea era jugar contigo estas muy equivocada, Usako quiero que formes parte de mi vida, quiero estar a tu lado cada día que me reste, quiero cuidar de ti, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, si ya se tal vez te suene precipitado, pero estoy seguro de que nosotros podemos funcionar y tener una vida genial juntos. Te amo y lo digo por que es la verdad no para meterte bajo mis sabanas, quiero que formes parte de mi realidad.

No me di cuenta de que las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas hasta que el las limpio suavemente con sus puagares.

-.- Eso pensaste verdad, que solo te estaba usando.

Yo solo asentí.

-.- Como puedes ser tan tontita.

-.- Es que yo no soy como el tipo de mujeres como con las que estas acostumbrado a salir.

-.- No no lo eres.- senti como mi corazón se encogia antes esas palabras.- Eres mucho mejor, ninguna mujer que conozca se compara contigo. ¿Me crees?

Pude ver en sus ojos la sinceridad como cuando me dijo te amo mientras me hacia suya, entonces por que de repente me entro el pánico y pense que no era merecedora de un hombre como él. Claro que le creia.

-.- Si.- le respodi

-.- Te amo Usako.-

-.- Y yo a ti Mamochan.

Me beso, fue un beso lleno de amor, de entrega, con ese beso me dio la seguridad que necesitaba dejandome saber que me amaba, que queria estar conmigo y que cada una de las palabras que me habia dicho eran ciertas.

-.- Quiero que seas mi realidad princesa.

FIN

N/A: Pues este es el final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejenme saber que piensa, dejen reviews. Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza tenía pensado subir este capitulo desde hace una semana pero andaba algo ocupada y no pude pero espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. El ataque de panico de Usagi salio de la nada pero creo que hay veces que nos legamos a sentir así aunque no tengamos un motivo, espero no haberlos desconcertao mucho.

Muchas gracias a shessid, Carmenn, Annie, Paty y SAREDAR por sus comentarios, espero que sea de su agrado el final.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia.


End file.
